Grand Theft Neo
by UC Usuki Usul
Summary: They kidnapped her sister, they killed one of her fellow Xwees, now she must seek xwee-venge! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except the 5 Xweetoks, The Stars, and Xandra's sister. All others, as well as all locations, items, colors and species belong to Neopets Inc. Also, the Xandra in this fanfic is NOT the same as the actual Neopets character by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

On a summer night in the Neo-hood in Neopia Central, 5 Xweetoks were out to cause more trouble than The Darkest Faerie. Meet Xandra the Speckled Xwee,  
Xweequanda the White Xweetok, Xweevie the Spotted Xweetok, Rue the Rainbow Xweetok, and Stella, the Shadow Xweetok. They had just did something not even  
Jhudora or Dr. Sloth would do - hijacked the car ( an unconvertible if you will), of Neopias baddest street pets, a gang of all-Starry painted pets that call themselves  
The Stars. It consists of Vinny, a Starry Uni, Rex, a Starry Kyrii, Fergo, a Starry Acara, and the leader, a Starry Zafara named Jack,  
who has a scissor blade wedged into the tip of his ear. The Xweetok group, the Plain White Xwees, were having a blast riding around Neopia's ghetto in their car,  
Xandra was at the wheel, wearing her big green star shaped sunglasses despite the nightfall in Neopia Central. " Look! The're onto us!" shouted Xweevie from the back,  
but Xandra and Xweequanda were having a ball up front, plus how could she see anything with those star glasses on at night? The Stars were hopelessly trying to catch  
the Plain White Xwees on foot, frustrated with what they had the audacity to do. " HOOF it Vinny!" angrily shouted Jack. " Flap those pegasister wings if yo hooves  
gettin' tired". " Pegasister? you know I aint no brony bruh" said Vinny, shooting Jack an annoyed look. The Xwees had already turned a corner when The Stars gave up and  
let them win. " Curse those hoes", said Jack with a scowl on his face. Meanwhile, after their crusade in the car and their adventures at the Book Store prior to the  
escapade, The Xwees were helping themselves to candy from the Chocolate Factory with the rest of the ( probabaly stolen) Neopoints they had on hand. Xweevie was  
commenting on all the calories they were probably consuming, as they all had Kyrii Pops, before Xweequanda jokingly smashed a portion of an Aisha Toffee Apple on  
her nose. The Stars had found their car after the Plain White Xwees had their fun with it. It wasnt wrecked or anything, but it was filled to the brim with  
junk items like Old Rotten Right Sandals, Green Kelp and Headless Von Roo Plushies. " Dafuq?" said Rex, staring at the junk. Jack angrily sifted through the items, throwing out  
sandals and headless plushies, and swore they would retaliate somehow on the 5 Xwees. The next day, it was back to Neoschool, with the Xwees and Stars heading back to class.  
The Xwee girls would br going on a field trip to Grundo's Gym for PE, hoping to see what adventures happen next. 


	2. Chapter 2: Grundo's Gym

It is now time for Neoschool, pets of all species and colors are walking around campus with books and pencils in hands, paws, and wings, just waiting to see how their first day back is.  
Xandra and the Xweetoks are in Grundo's Gym, a new facility built on campus, since the high school does not have a built-in gymnasium, just an auditorium.  
In the gym, the coach is a Green female Grundo, with a frustrated look in her gleaming red eyes, as she blows the whistle. " Pick up the pace, Xandra", she called out  
as she noticed the Xwees starting to goof off. " Put a lid on it", said Xandra with a snarky look on her face. " You too Stella", the Grundo instructor said  
again. " Talk to the tail, its Shadow-painted", replied Stella. " Well, by the looks of your activity, your tail isn't too bushy and your eyes aren't too bright, eh?" said the Grundo  
instructor to Stella. " Smartass" thought Stella. Soon the Grundo coach was blowing the whistle again. " Rue!" she shouted, startling the Rainbow Xweetok that  
was the victim of the shouting. " What is the school policy on listening to music on personal devices in class without being given permission which we rarely ever give?"  
Xweevie didnt hear her, her headphones were on, and the music was quite loud, but she looked up and saw the coach's angry glare but kept on listening regardless of  
what she was getting scolded for. Still, the Grundo coach went on for the umpteenth time. " Xweevie! What the hell do you think your doing back there?" Xweevie was  
completely zoned out, as Rue let her borrow a set of earbuds she found on the floor, focusing undividedly on the tunes being transmitted from her MP3 player.  
" Xweevie!" " XWEEVIE!" said the Grundo coach effortlessly. " Look at me when Im talking to you".

Back at the actual school building, Vinny the Starry Uni was getting in his locker, wearing a white tank-like shirt indicating he may have been at a previous  
P.E session at Grundo's Gym. Jack, and the other Stars came up to him, and greeted him, right before grabbing Vinny by the horn on his head. " Ive got something planned for us",  
said Jack, still having the grip on Vinny's horn. " What now?" said Vinny. " Rememeber when those hoes stole our car and filled it with junk items?" Jack said. " Vaguely" said  
Vinny. " Were gonna get them, but what Ive got planned is a million times worse than anything in Neopia" said Jack in a serious tone. " Listen, I want you here on campus  
within 60 minutes this Friday" Jack said before letting go of Vinny, sending him stumbling just as one of the principals walked by. A gentlemanly Green Tonu in a business  
suit, the principal shifted his eyes to The Stars, as they tend to be under his radar a lot. " Just who do you think you are?" said Rex. The principal glared at The Stars  
as they exchanged a group laugh. " I thought I told yall to get your dumbasses outta here" said the Tonu principal. Jack just stared, as he was used to hearing this  
stuff as Neoschool was built in the ghetto.

At the next turn of events, the Neo cheer team is out on the field practicing their moves and cheers for an upcoming pep rally. A nerdy-looking Blue Blumaroo is seen  
walking along the fence, watching the cheer team practice a little while before walking off. A new face pops up, a Desert Xweetok named Sindi, as indicated by her  
Uni-form. ( Yes, the uniforms are called Uni-forms because of the embroidered Island Uni mascot on them). The Blumaroo nerd shoots them an unnoticed smirk, before  
grabbing his text book and walking away.

Back at Grundo's Gym, tha same Green Grundo coach is telling Xandra to pick up the pace again. The Blumaroo nerd walks in, and stares at Xandra. Rue took notice  
and alerted Xandra. " I think someones here to see you", said Rue in a teasing tone. " Imma just act like I aint see this dude", said Xandra, smiling at Rue.  
The Blumaroo nerd stepped up in the bleachers halfway, then stares at Xandra and Rue, giggling and exchanging jokes and witty remarks. The Blumaroo nerd heads for  
the door but not before looking back and smiling at the Xwees. Outside the campus, The Stars are walking under the bleachers, getting into mini altercations as they  
walk. They catch sight of the Neo cheer team. What will happen now that Jack has spotted Xandras sister, Xweeventide walking around looking for Xandra?

Find out in the next installment of Grand Theft Neo!


	3. Chapter 3: Xweeventide's In Danger!

After Grundo's Gym, Xweeventide met up with Xandra and handed her a silver star pendant for no reason at all. " For me?" said Xandra loving and sister-like. Xweeventide  
nodded in approval and adjusted her hearing aid with one paw. Xandra picked up Xweeventide and ruffed her sunset print fur, then put her back down. " I have to go get changed  
in the locker rooms, okay?" sad Xandra. Xandra left her in the auditorium by herself for a quick while. Thinking she was alone, Xweeventide walked out to the middle of  
the auditorium and did a full-on pirouette. Little did she know, Rex was at the door, pushing it open slightly, before making his way in. Back in the locker room,  
Xandra was talking with Rue and Xweequanda, discussing what they all look for in a dude as Rue is getting Neo-married. " There is two things in life that I never wanna  
break and thats a leg and thats a lease, yes girl!" exclaims Xweequanda. The three Xwees then exchange phrases of " Hoe my ghey!" and " Hoe my gawd!" Meanwhile, in the  
auditorium, Rex teaches Xweeventide a little Spanish. Rex says a profane word in the language, and Xweeventide happily repeats not having a clue what Rex just said.  
In the locker room, Sindi the Desert Xweetok approaches Xandra and friends. " You stupid hoe!" shouts Sindi to Xandra. " The hell?" said Xandra, puzzled. " Stay away  
from my boyfriend! I knew you were looking at him in Grundo's Gym today!" Sindi said with a tone. " Les? That idiot? Now who the eff wants him? said Xandra back. " If I  
could forever get away from him, Id be the happiest Xwee alive." " Hes MINE!" snapped Sindi. " Sindi, Sindi, Sindi"said Xandra. " I had a feeling you were gonna pull  
this, so I had wrote a song even YOU can understand and it go like this" Xandra sneered overat the Xwees. " Throw me a beat girls" Xandra begins. " You always come  
around me talkin' lots of shit, I wouldnt fuk with him, even if he had the last dik, Im tired of yo ass hangin' round my block, why do you make these moves so much when  
he can be such a cok, Sindi Sindi wish I could say its been fun but I got five friends with me, how many you got NONE!" Sindi stood there blank for a minute after Xandra's  
song, filling with rage like a thermometer with mercury.

" Hahahaha I got you good you stupid stuck-up hoe!" laughed Xandra. " Oh my god I cannot believe you just sang that to me hold my earrings, hold my earrings girl  
Imma beat this Speckled bitch's ass with her own shoes I know she got that shit from Uni's Clothing that stupid bitch'ass hoe!" Sindi exclaimed.

While this was going on, Jack, Fergo, and Vinnie had joined Rex in the auditorium, looking for retaliation before spotting Rex with Xweeventide. Jack shot Rex a look  
and whispered in his ear and Rex gave Jack a thumbs up. The next moment, the Stars were dragging Xweeventide out of the auditorium to who-knows-where. Once they got there,  
which was the alternate locker room, Vinnie was REALLY not sure about this kidnapping. Vinnie paced back and forth, and tried to lift up Xweeventide on his back with  
the horn on his head so they could run away, but Jack pushed him aside and slammed the door behind them. Now, its back to the locker room where the Xwees are at. They are all  
changed back into school clothes, and head to the auditorium to fetch Xweeventide. In the alt/ locker room however, Jack kicks Xweeventide with his big Zafara foot  
blacking her eye, and knocking herself and her hearing aid out. They run out the room in a flash, hopng to not get caught. " Xweeventide!" they called, " Xweeeeeeeventide!"  
Just then, Xandra thought she caught a glimpse of an Eventide Xweetok on the floor of the alternate locker room and rushed in. " Hoe my ghey, no wonder she didnt hear us  
her hearing aid is knocked out!" said Xweequanda, who made the shocking discovery. " So is she!" Stella gasped in shock. " Marcella, Rue, Xweevie, Xweequanda, Stella,  
I want you all to search for Xweeventide's hearing aid while I go get her some ice for her eye and call the Neopian Hospital!" The Xwees looked and looked, until Marcella  
yelled " Found it!" and washed it off in the sink. Marcella rushed it to Xandra, who was handing Xweeventide over to the doctors,who put her on a stretcher to be carried away  
Xandra handed the hearing aid to the doctors so she can have it when she wakes up. The five Xweetoks head to the hospital with Xandra to determine Xweeventide's fate.

Next time on Grand Theft Neo: Xweeventide turns out alright, but in really bad condition, and gets a visit from the Plain White Xwees. Also, the group heads to the AX  
club for a night of fun, to forget about the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4: Neoschool Blues

The next day, Xandra ended up in the principal's office. Surprisingly, the Tonu principal wasn't angry or irritated, he took a deep breath and folded his hands before  
saying anything to Xandra, who was sitting in front of him. " Look, Im sorry about Xweeventide. The Police Chias are on the case, but she really shouldnt have been there  
to begin with" he said formally. Xandra shot the Tonu principal an angry look. " Oh hell no I know you ain't just say that, you aint about that life" Xandra said back.  
The Tonu principal cracked a grin. " Youre a hard headed little bitch, arent you? Ah, I like that. But unfortunately for you, I dont give second chances, so you are as  
good as in-school suspended." After Neoschool, Xandra was somberly walking to the door of her Neohome, she went into Xweeventide's room and glanced around. She noticed  
Xweeventide wasn't there. Flashbacks filled her head of the chilling scene, Xweeventide out cold with a blacked eye, her friends scrambling to find her sister's hearing  
aid, while she calls the Neopian Hospital. Tears quickly filled Xandra's eyes, as she sobbed " Might as well paint myself Grey now." Later that night, Xandra recovers from  
her flashback and heads to the AX with her girlfriends, a dance club that seems to be the Xwees' party spot. The 5 immediately head to the dance floor. Xandra still  
expressed a sad, pain-stricken face. " Whats wrong?' asked Marcella. " You look so sad, I thought we come here to have fun" she said. " Oh, its just, I... I've been  
thinking about Xweeventide and the incident at Neoschool." replied Xandra. " Imagine screaming and yelling, or at least trying to and you virtually got no voice"  
" And they won't listen so you have no choice," Xandra said, wiping a falling tear with her paw. Marcella, Stella, and Xweequanda were about to give Xandra a group hug,  
before hearing Rue yell. Xandra turned around, and saw the last group of pets she wanted to see. Ever. The Stars. They were beating up a Green Gelert and Jack was rambling  
on how he owed them NP. Rue was just trying to help, trying to intervene and get them to stop beating on the poor, innocent Gelert. Jack sensed someone was behind them and  
spun around. " Uhhhh..." Rue began. Jack sneered. " Be my hoe!" he said to Rue as he grabbed her shoulder. " Yo WHAT!?" Rue said in reaction to Jack's words. " No"  
Rue said, doing a push-away motion and stepping back. " Im getting Neo-married in a few days." " But Im sexy" said Jack. " No I'M sexy, you tragic", replied Rue,  
pointing at him.

Then things went awry. Jack grabbed Rue a second time, Rue jumped back and ripped the scissor blade out of Jack's ear and managed to quickly, but accurately slash  
him across the cheek with it in an act of self-defense. The blade fell to the floor. Rue had the chance to run away before he could retaliate as he picked it up and  
fastened it back in the tip of his ear. Rue got the others and they headed out, deciding they had enough of the night's events.

The next day, Neoschool was back in session. It was time for Language Arts, and all 5 Plain White Xwees were in the same class. The teacher, a Purple female Lenny  
picked up her marker and began writing on the board. "Alright class, this week is poetry week, and today is class participation day", she announced. Somehow as a teacher,  
she felt as if her words were falling on deaf ears. A Pirate Aisha raised his stubby little hand. He stood up and recited a poem that began with " The Disco color sucks,  
Zombie pets look dead". The class bursted out in laughter. The Aisha gave Rue a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down, as this was her fiancee that was soon to marry  
her. The teacher actually wrote the poem on the white board for analysis. Then, shortly after discussing the important aspects of the classless poem, the bell rang.

But before heading off, the class went wild. Stella and a few other classmates began dancing. A certain nerdy Blue Blumaroo walked in, and went up and sat down in front  
of Xandra, ready to make a confession.

Next time on Grand Theft Neo: Xandra has a run-in with the one and only, Les. How will Sindi react? What will happen in Neoscience, a class Xandra and Sindi have together?  
Read on to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: Of Usuki Dolls And Weaves

At the end of class, Xandra is sitting face-to-face with Les. " I have a confession to make", Les said. " Go on", said Xandra. " I've always seemed to like you, you  
take nothin' from nobody, and always seem ready to just, explode." Les said, nervously. Xandra rolled her eyes as Les gave a nerdish smile. Just then, Sindi walked in on their conversation. " Well, well, well if the  
hoe is at it again." Sindi said, eye balling Xandra. " Calm your shit Sindi, were just talking." " Excuse me what did you just say to me?" snapped Sindi. " Fuq outta here,  
bitch." said Xandra angrily. In the next class, history, the teacher, a Usukiboy Usul was calling on a student to begin today's lesson. " It just happened tobe Xandra's  
archenemy. " Sindi, would you like to begin reading?" the teacher asked. " Well, quite frankly, I dont think we should be learning this in our schools" said Sindi as she  
stood up. " And just what DO you think we should be learning?' asked the teacher again. Xandra interrupted." " Oh my gawd, you will not believe what I just heard, I had just got off the cell phone with a friend of mine, and she had say, that she had said we shouldnt be something were not, especially if xweetards run  
in the family." " Oh my gawd no way who has xweetards runnin in they family now?" replied Sindi. " Some bitch named Sindi." said Xandra. " WHO?" Sindi said back.  
" Some bitch named Sindi." Xandra said with a grin. " Oh my gawd EXCUSE you my name is Sindi, so you best get up out this classroom with yo bigass weave lookin dumbass  
hoe, just how many Disco Dancing Usuki dolls did it take to make dat stupid weave I will snatch you so fast off yo fukin head, I will choke you with it bitch, so get the fuq  
out this classroom okay? You best get out my face, get outta here bitch I will stomp the yard in yo bod-" Sindis rant was cut short by Xandra tackling her to the floor and  
the whole scene turning into a effortless tussle. Xandra was clearly winning, she had one paw clamped around Sindi's face, while the other paw tore at her ghetto-looking  
top. Everybody cheered for Xandra. Within 5 more minutes, Xandra had completely ripped off Sindi's shirt. Sindi stood up, shocked and ran out the room as everybody's eyes  
followed.

" Hahaha oh my god she ran away, what a stupid bitch she the dumb hoe." Xandra said, jumping and clapping. Meanwhile, after a hectic history class, Xandra met up with the  
Xwees. " Stella, Marcella, Rue, Xweevie and Xweequanda,, let me tell y'all this, let me tell y'all." " Yes, tell us what is it babeh." added Xweequanda. " You remember  
that stupid bitch named Sindi from the cheer team? Well basically, I was walkin my ass to class and I had run up into that stupid bitch in history, and I told her I was  
funnawannagonna stay away from her boyfriend like she demanded, but instead I said her ass has xweetards runnin' in the family!" said Xandra with a smirk. " Ooh, and I  
know thats for real cuz I was on my way to the bathroom to fix my makeup, and I walked past your class right when you ripped Sindi's shirt, and it went - RIP-! and tore  
clean off, and I bet you was like what the fuq am I supposed to do with this now its a scarf or some shit?" eagerly said Xweequanda. " Hoe my ghey" said Xandra.  
" Hoe my gaaawwwwwdddd" they all said simultaneously. " Let's go get Rue's dress and then do some hood shit babehs!" suggested Xweequanda. " Ooh, yes, cuz these  
xwee xwees are off they're leash leash!" Xandra said. Rue gave the Xwees a hug, especially Xandra, her BFF, an they headed out once school let out.

Next time on Grand Theft Neo: The Stars spot Rue with her wedding dress, walking out of the NC Mall. What will happen as Jack realizes this was the one who cut him  
with his own scissor blade at the AX club? Only one way to find out!


	6. Chapter 6: Rue

So now the Plain White Xwees were headed to the NC Mall to look for a dress for Rue. Rue had been fitted for a wedding dress several times, but now she was getting the chance to buy one. Marcia, Stella, Xweequanda. Xweevie  
and Xandra were not far behind. Thye walked in the NC Mall, where they were greeted by a Green Scorchio. " What may you Xwees be looking for today? Would you like to try on  
our new MME? Its very mysterious indeed!" said the Scorchio who ran the mall. " No thanks" said Marcia, laughing a bit. " Our friend Rue is getting Neo-married!"  
" Could you please take us to the wedding dresses?" " Right this way" said the Green Scorchio, leading the Xweetoks to the white dress collection. After 5 minutes of  
browisng dresses, Rue finally picked out a sparkling white one with ribbon and lace. " This is the one for me"! giggled Rue. Rue grabbed the dress and ran to the shop keeper  
to ring the dress up. " Great find!" said the Scorchio manager. " That'll be 150 NC!" Rue paid for the dress and walked out, happy as a White Weewoo on a sunny day  
on Krawk Island. Just then, as she was walking, carrying her boxed dress, none other than the Stars followed her in their unconvertible. As Rue kept walking, Jack got  
out with the others and they started running, to catch up with Rue. Soon they were chasing her as Rue noticed them. Rue was running as Jack caught up to her and stopped her.  
" I think I rmemeber you from the AX club. Whats your name again?" Jack sneered, grinning like the Grinch on Christmas Eve. " Im Rue the Rainbow Xweetok and you better  
step yo ass off". Rue snapped. She swiped a paw at Jack, scratching his face once more. Jack felt like a pot of water, boiling until it overflows. He uttered a phrase.  
" Ooh, lets get this stupid bitch." Jack then grabbed Rue's tail and picked her up over his head, as she quickly realized she was inches away from falling from the Neodaq  
highway. " Jack NO!" Rue screamed and begged him not to do it. Rue kicked and struggled and let out cry after cry desperately convincing the Starry Zafara to reconsider  
his actions. Vinny was instigating. Tears filled Vinny's eyes as he pleaded Jack not to do anything either. But Jack didnt listen, anger took over. With one swift  
toss, Rue went flying off the bridge of the Neodaq, falling ultimately to her untimely demise. Tears erupted from Vinny's eyes as he saw Rue fall to the ground.

Then, Fergo gets Rue's dress, tosses it down on top of her as he let out " If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it", as he cracked a sheepish grin. Vinny  
lost it. " I hate all of you!" " I hate being a member of the Stars, you guys are nothing but evil!" the Uni screamed. Jack filled with anger again as he grabbed Vinny by  
the horn and tried to overhand toss him down with Rue, but Fergo and Rex quickly reprimanded him, not allowing him to kill or hurt a fellow Stars member. While Jack was  
apprehended, Vinny ran as far as his hooves would take him, looking back he shouted.

Next time on Grand Theft Neo: Xandra and friends discover that Rue will not be getting married due to obvious reasons. What will be her next course of action?

Haha, short chapter this time. Actually Fergo is the Kyrii and Rex is the Acara, I messed up in the description. Anyway Im almost done with this fic! Woot! Dont forget to  
leave a review in the box below.


End file.
